Hikaru Sulu (mirror)
| Gender = Male | Birthplace = | Born = 2237 | Died = | Affiliation = Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet | Father = | Mother = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = Single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = | Occupation = Helmsman Commanding officer | PrevAssign = Helmsman, | Assign = CO, | Rank = Captain | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Sulu and the Nyota Uhura of the primary universe| }} In the mirror universe, Hikaru Sulu was a male officer in the Imperial Starfleet who served as security chief, helmsman and second officer aboard the under Captain during the 2260s. Biography Career Sometime before or in 2264, Sulu received a scar on his face through unknown circumstances. By that year, he served aboard the ISS Enterprise under Captain and had developed an infatuation with the ship's communications officer, Lieutenant . ( }}, ) Aboard the Enterprise ''Mirror Images In 2264, Sulu was present during a meeting held in the briefing room along with the rest of the senior staff, where Captain Pike briefed them in about their upcoming unscheduled stop to meet with an trader. He continued by stating that the meeting, which would go unrecorded, with no log entries, would occur in the Pentalla Nebula and that they were going to trade some of the phaser rifles from the ship's storage in exchange for contraband dilithium. Pike then warned them to not have anymore "accidents" like the exploding shuttlecraft and promised to give them all a cut of the profits if all went smoothly. When the Orion vessel, operated by Juraav, rendezvoused with the ''Enterprise and docked in the main hangar deck, Sulu and Kirk were ordered by Pike to head to the hangar deck and greet the guests, as well as making sure that there were no surprises. After getting to the hangar deck and exchanging greetings with Juraav, Kirk suggested that they got down to business, to which Juraav agreed. After the containers containing the dilithium were unloaded, Sulu and Kirk started inspecting them. At that moment, three s emerged from Juraav's ship. Juraav explained that the girls were expected at the ship's next port of call and then told the girls to thank Sulu and Kirk for their hospitality. While Sulu was being seduced by the girls, Kirk noticed that one of the containers was heavier than the other two and discovered that it sounded hollow. Suspecting that the container had a hidden compartment, Kirk ordered Juraav to empty the container and to make no sudden moves. After the container was emptied, Sulu noticed that it had a false bottom and, upon removing the false bottom, he and Kirk discovered that it hid vials of illegal Bolian brew. When confronted about it, Juraav offered to let them keep the girls as compensation, while he would take back the Bolian brew. Agreeing to his terms, Kirk ordered Juraav to leave, telling him that he was lucky that they were letting him keep the phasers. However, unbeknownst to Sulu, the entire exchange had been part of Kirk's ruse in order to get the components of the Tantalus field aboard the ship without Sulu noticing. ( }}) Later on, Kirk managed to successfully assassinate Pike and become captain. After Kirk entered the bridge and sat down in the captain's chair, Sulu, along with Uhura and Spock, exchanged glances with him, as Kirk remained suspicious of all of them. ( }}) The Five-Year Mission In 2264, the Enterprise departed on a five-year mission of exploration and conquest under Kirk's command. In 2267, Lieutenant (j.g.) Sulu was promoted to the rank of lieutenant and became Chief of Security after his predecessor, , was executed by Kirk for plotting against him. ( ) :This is contradicted by the comic miniseries: "Mirror Images", in which Sulu is depicted as already being Chief of Security in 2264. Crossover with the primary universe In 2267, four crewmembers of the crossed over into the mirror universe during a transporter malfunction while attempting to transport through an ion storm. In their attempt to escape, it was the mission of Lieutenant Nyota Uhura to distract Sulu from his security display, which she was successful in manipulating. When received orders to assassinate Kirk for disobeying the Empire's orders to annihilate the Halkans, Sulu arrived with a security squad and had previously warned Spock that if the Vulcan was not able to command the ship, he would take command. Sulu tried to assassinate both Spock and Kirk and make it appear as though they killed each other after a fierce battle. He hoped to become the Enterprise s captain, and undoubtedly make Uhura the "captain's woman". Sulu would, in turn, be defeated when the "captain's woman", , utilized the Tantalus field against Sulu's posse, allowing the four members of the USS Enterprise to return back to their universe. ( ) ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe Soon after the four crewmembers returned to their own universe, Sulu was "neutralized" by Lieutenant at the same time that Spock killed Kirk, solidifying Spock's command of the ''Enterprise. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) ''Shattered Universe'' In 2293, Sulu commanded the . Sulu had attempted to take over the Terran Empire and was deemed a traitor. While being chased by the , which was commanded by , who wanted to kill Sulu for not having included him in his plans to take control of the Empire, Sulu and his crew were caught in the Janus Vortex. During the event, he and his crew were transported into another universe, where they exchanged places with their counterparts in that reality. Now in command of the , Sulu attempted, and nearly succeeded, in leading the Klingons and the Romulans into a war against the Federation. However, before he was able to do so, the USS Excelsior was pulled inside the Janus Vortex, where they encountered their counterparts. In-between dimensions, a battle erupted between the two until Sulu's counterpart deployed a dilithium warhead which catapulted both crews back to their own realities. ( ) Connections External link * category:Mirror universe characters category:Imperial Starfleet personnel category:Imperial Starfleet captains category:Imperial Starfleet lieutenants category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:HMS Bounty personnel category:ISS Excelsior personnel category:Humans Category:2237 births Category:2267 deaths